Protectiveness Of You Growing Stronger
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The 'Bots and former 'Cons learn a dark part of Eclipse's past. Rated 'M' for mention of child abuse. Nothing graphic, but still saddening. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen.


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own the lady spy in this story.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated 'M' because it talks about Eclipse's past and contains mention of child abuse. Nothing graphic, but still saddening. This story won't go into heavy detail, but will cause tears.**

* * *

 **Protectiveness Of You Growing Stronger**

"So, there's been no activity from MECH or the rouge Decepticons lately," the lady spy said, looking over a paper she was reading. "The President is pleased about that and even helped the Secretary of Defense to post a number for people to call if they spot any members of MECH or see any rouge Decepticons. And the people are very alert. In fact, earlier this year, they called in after spotting a few members of MECH, who were successfully apprehended and sentenced to prison."

"Good," Megatron said.

She then turned to give Knockout a look. "Although June Darby did call after spotting you about three months ago," she said, an amused smile coming to her face.

He groaned. "Am I ever going to live that down?" He asked and then sighed. "But to be fair, she didn't know that I had joined the Autobots. Thankfully, Jack straightened everything out."

Prowl smiled at his human partner. "And on the plus side, humans are starting to be more understanding and welcoming to us," he said.

She smiled up at him. "Yes," she said. "Because they know that you all will keep them safe, especially where you've been helping law enforcement catch criminals."

They all nodded at that and the lady spy put away the papers she had with her back into her briefcase and smiled when she spotted Eclipse in her robot form laying on her stomach and coloring in a drawing she had just made. Bumblebee and Smokescreen had joined her to keep her company and the small femme was happy for that as they had earlier played a few games before settling on drawing. Starscream had been watching them for the past half hour and now smiled.

"With us being mostly at peace, it would be nice to have more sparklings around," he said.

Soundwave smiled. "Yes, it would be," he agreed. "Not only for more family members, but also a playmate or two for Eclipse."

"Perhaps someday that will be possible," Wheeljack said. "There's still some femmes who went underground during the war. No doubt they are still on Cybertron."

"We'll have to plan for a way to get them here to Earth," Megatron said, feeling eager to do so, not only as a way to repopulate their race, but to also make amends to the femmes who had been forced into Cybertron's underground and were no doubt struggling to survive despite the war being over.

"But sparklings hurt and have to go to sleep for a very long time," said a small, matter-of-fact voice.

All conversation stopped at that and they all turned to Eclipse, who had been the one to speak. She had stopped drawing and was looking sad. Even Bumblebee and Smokescreen had stopped drawing in surprise. It was very quiet for a few moments before Prowl decided to speak up. "What do you mean, Eclipse?" He asked gently and hesitantly, although he had a sickening feeling he already knew. The others began to get a bad feeling too about what the young femme meant. Even the lady spy was alert and looking extremely concerned.

The small femme looked up at them. "Having a sparklings makes your chest and tummy hurt and then you have to make them sleep like Uncle Cliffjumper," she said casually, but also a bit sadly.

All of them began to feel sick to their stomachs after hearing that and even the lady spy looked horrified as they all turned to Ratchet, their shock turning to even more shock as they saw the murderous look on his face. They had never seen him like that, but if what Eclipse had just said was anything to go by, then something bad had happened to her.

Seeing them all looking at him, Ratchet drew in a tense breath and his voice took on an icy tone. "Eclipse gave birth to a sparkling when she was five years old," he said. "And the father…was her master, who was also her biological sire."

The lady spy let out a gasp of horror that echoed through the quiet room before her fists clenched and she looked very angry. The others also began to feel anger and Megatron clenched his teeth. "If that creep ever shows his face, I will personally deal with him," he said angrily.

"Count me in," Starscream said.

"That goes for me too," Knockout said instantly.

"And the Wreckers," said Magnus as Bulkhead and Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't even have to ask me," Arcee said firmly.

"Nor us," said Smokescreen, indicating to himself and Bumblebee, who nodded.

"We'd give him a good butt-kicking too," said Sideswipe, being careful of his language around Eclipse and Sunstreaker looked ready to go out and hunt down the creep. Predaking, Soundwave, Optimus, and Prowl looked ready to do just that too while Red Alert secretly vowed he would keep a careful eye on the monitors in case Eclipse's abuser ever came around.

Seeing them all getting upset and angry, Eclipse felt confused. "Why are you all sad?" She asked, her voice sounding small. "Did I do something wrong?"

Starscream was the first one to move and pick her up. "No, Eclipse," he said, softening his voice to comfort her. "You did nothing wrong. We're not upset at you, little one."

"We are simply angry at what your…Master did to you," Optimus said, gritting his teeth as saying the word 'Master'.

"What he did is inexcusable," the lady spy firmly, her eyes burning with anger. "Those kind of monsters make me sick."

"Same here," Prowl said, anger in his voice. "If that monster ever does come around here, he'll have to face some very angry and protective Cybertronians."

Eclipse didn't completely understand, but she did feel very sad too, as that memory bothered her from time to time and she looked at her father. "Daddy, if more sparklings like me come, do you promise…they won't have to go to sleep like Uncle Cliffjumper?" She asked.

"I promise, sweetspark," Ratchet said, his voice taking on a soothing note.

"We all promise," Megatron said. "And no one will ever hurt you like that again, Eclipse."

The others nodded as their protectiveness of the young femme grew stronger as they vowed that she'd always be safe with them around.

* * *

 **I'm not going to lie. This was not an easy story to write as any kind of abuse not only makes me cry but also makes me want to stop abuse for good. Hopefully one day, there will be no more abuse in this world.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
